Asriel and Frisk: Forever With You
by dreemurr4ever35
Summary: This is a FanFic about Asriel and Frisk and their relationship through their life. This story will have two halves. The first half of the story will feature 10 year old Asriel and Frisk and their childhood relationship. The second half will focus on 15 year old Asriel and Frisk and their love slowly awakening. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This FanFic will focus at the timeline where Asriel accepted to go to the surface along with Frisk and friends. This is also going to feature female Frisk and Asgore and Toriel married again so it's more interesting during the story. I hope you enjoy it!**

The Monster Village - Spring 201X

It's been almost three months since the barrier was destroyed. Humans have built a small village for the monsters. Everything seems to be great so far.

"Do you kids have everything packed for today?" Asked Toriel.

"Yes, mom!" Said Frisk and Asriel at the same time.

"Great! Now, let's get going shall we? I will teach you a lot of stuff today!" Said the goat mom filled with happiness and joy because her beloved children are finally going to the new built school.

"But mom!", asked Asriel, "Yes Asry?" "I'm not sure how shall Frisk and I call you in school. If I call you mom, then the other kids will mock me because I call my mother mom during the class. And if i call you Ms. Dreemurr, then it's like we're not really a family." Said Asriel during the walk to their new school.

"Well, Asry, call me whatever you like! I AM your mom after all."

As the three were getting close to the school, they noticed something in front of it.

"Hello! Are you the Royal Dreemurr family?" Asked the man who happened to stand in front of the new school.

"Yes we are. Um... Why are construction signs still in front of the school? It is finished, isn't it?" Said Toriel confusedly.

"Oh, it's not finished yet! It may look like it, but there is still a plenty of work to do! You see, we need to install water supply, electricity, we need to import the school supply etc. We can't let you work in empty rooms! You need to wait approximately 1 month until everything is finished!" Said the man with a smile on his face, and shortly after he got back to work

"What are we gonna do now, mom?" Asked Asriel sadly.

"Well, my original plan was going to Grillby's with Sans after school, but since it's morning Grillby's is closed and Sans is, well, you know, sleeping.

The three giggled simultaneously and went back home.

"What's for lunch, mom?" Asked Frisk.

"Well, I think that might be a surprise for today. What do you think?" Said Toriel while smiling at Frisk.

"Mom, you already know I always help you with your lunch every day. By the way, we can clearly see what you're doing in the kitchen because it's connected to the living room." Said Frisk with a grumpy face.

"...um... D-dad is going to make a lunch. And he's not going to make it inside." Shyly said Toriel.

"That can only mean one thing! Barbecue!" Said Asriel with a smile on his face and raised his arms.

"Yeah, Asry, you guessed it. Wow, I ruined the whole thing." Said Toriel and giggled.

"OK, let's go home. You two can play outside while dad makes lunch." Said Toriel.

The three went home and saw Asgore with the big bag full of groceries in his hand.

"Daddy!" Shouted Frisk and Asriel at the same time.

"Howdy! Why are you children not in school?" Said Asgore while weirded out.

"Well, the school interior is still unfinished, so we need to wait about 1 month until everything is finished." Said Toriel.

"Oh, that's fine. At least we can all be together everyday for one more month!" Said Asgore happily and the four went inside of their house.

"Ha! You're not gonna catch me so easily!" Said Asriel while playing catch with Frisk.

"Seems you two are having lots of fun." Said Toriel in some strange suit she dressed for today.

"(Golly, Tori. Uh... Y-you look so hot in this new outfit.)" Whispered Asgore while flipping the steaks on the grill.

"(Yes, Gorey, I dressed myself like this for today because I have something quite special just for you today.)" Whispered Toriel seductively.

Asgore blushed and kissed her in front of the kids.

"Ewwww." Said Asriel and Frisk at the same time.

"Gorey, why did you do it on front of our kids?" Said Toriel while smiling at Asgore.

"I just can't resist anymore. The way you dressed is, uh, well. You know it. I don't want to say it in front of the kids."

"(You can have me tonight, when kids fall asleep. We don't want them to see us.)" Whispered Toriel and kissed Asgore in the cheek.

"Well, I'm going to make a dessert!" Said Toriel and went inside.

"Hey Frisk! You know what?" Said Asriel.

"What?" Said Frisk.

"When we grow up, I want you to be my wife! I want to have kids with you!" Said Asriel and smiled.

Frisk blushed so much that her entire face was red and ran inside.

"Mom, Asriel wants to marry me when we grow up!" Said Frisk while the blush on her face started to disappear.

"Well, he's in love with you, honey. Are you in love with him?" Asked Toriel while knowing what she has gone through when she was the same age as Frisk.

"Y-yes. I am in love with him. You know, because we have double bed, when he's asleep I just can't help but hug him and kissing him in the forehead." Said Frisk as her blush started to appear again.

"Oh, my. You sure do like him. Well, that day the barrier was destroyed, you two already started to be friends."

"Yes. He's really cute, mom. I want to marry him." Said Frisk while going outside again.

Few hours later, the family were having lunch.

"It's so good, dad!" Said Frisk

"Yeah dad! I could eat these steaks my whole life!" Said Asriel while taking more steaks.

"Golly! Asriel, slow down. We are hungry too. Besides, you want to keep some place for the dessert, don't you?" Said Asgore happily.

"Yeah. You should make barbecue more often! You make the best steaks in the world!" Said Asriel and continued to eat

 **I really can't upload often. Yes, I know, my FanFic is shit, but I'm not really a creative person. More content coming soon.**


	2. A Quick Update

This is a little update for the FanFic.

So it has already been 10 months since I "gave up" on the story. It was because I didn't have a lot of time to write it. I am attending high school and I just cannot have much time to do stuff I like. So, for those of you who are asking if I am going to continue the Fanfic, the answer is YES. But keep in mind that I'm a busy guy and that the story will take time to finish.

So if we look on a bit more positive spectrum, I developed the story for the FanFic quite a bit and I'm sure you guys will all like it. There will be less mature content than it was supposed to be because I want to focus on Asriel and Frisk's romantic relationship, not the sexual one.

So yeah, the FanFic will be getting updated more frequently as of now and I will write it when I will have enough time to do it. Alright, I guess you can understand what I am saying. I will see you all soon. Bye. 


End file.
